Padmarekha Muppidi
Introduction Padmarekha Muppidi, also known as Dr. Padma or Padma is a popular yet successful dentist who works for Panaga Health Centre. She is very efficient and kind with her patients, a wonderful mother and a very pleasant person with her colleagues and friends. She has two wonderful children, 12-year-old Suraj, and 16-year-old Manikya. Early Life Padma was born in Kakinada, Andhra Pradesh, India on August the 16th 1972. She has two siblings. She was the eldest of her siblings. She has one brother and one sister. Her father is a surgeon in the Kakinada Government Hospital and her mother is a microbiologist in Kakinada Medical College. They are now retired. In 1975, She attended a school called St Joseph's Convent in Kakinada. However, In 1978 she left India to explore the adventures of Malaysia. She attended St Andrews school. After spending 3 years in Malaysia she went back to Kakinada during 1981. She continued to school in St Joseph's Covent until 1984. The 12-year-old went to a different school in Kakinada called Navabharat Public School. She stayed in that school from 1984 till 1985. After that, she entered St Teresa convent school. This was a boarding school which was in Eluru. She attended the convent from 1986 to 1987. She came back to Kakinada joined Government Women's College in Kakinada from 1988 to 1989 and she completed interme diate course. Then in 1990, she joined the BDS course which stands for Bachelor in Dental Surgery. Padma was the best outgoing student in her BDS and she was a topper in three subjects. She received six gold medals She attended Menakshi Dental College in Chennai. In 1994 till 1996 she did her MDS which is Masters in Dental Surgery. In 1997 she worked as an assistant professor in Menakshi Dental College. Personal Life In 1994 she got married to Dr. Joseph Maxim a classmate in Menakshi Dental College. In February 28th, 2003, she gave birth to her eldest daughter Manikya Maxim. Padma's mother Satyavani Muppidi and her father Dr. M.S Murthy traveled from Brunei to Chennai to help Padma at time of delivery and to take care of the newborn baby. In 2005, the Brunei government-employed Padma and her husband Dr. Maxim as Dental Surgeons. They both qualified as an FDSRS. Fellow Royal College Of Dental Surgeons UK. IN December 23rd, 2006 Padma gave birth to a baby boy named Suraj Maxim. This time also Padma's mother helped look after the baby boy. Then in 2008, they moved to Panaga. Where Padma is working with Panaga Health Centre as a dentist whilst her husband is work ing at the Kuala Belait Government hospital. In 2014, she got a BI Award which stands for Business Improvement awarded by the MD Ken Marnoch. Currently, the family is living peacefully and happily in Panaga. In the year 2019, Manikya finished her GCSE'S and has graduated at Jerudong International School. Also, Suraj has graduated from his Primary Academic Years at Panaga School. And of August 2019 he will be starting his Middle Years at Jerudong International School. Padma has recently earned a prestigious gold badge from the I AM BSP Award for her outstanding work on offshore BSP.